


Heero Yuy and Utter Rutting Nonsense

by Seitou (lady_date)



Series: Alpha, Alpha, Omega - Gundam Wing Alpha/Omega verse [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: A/B/O, Biting, Dubious Biology, Heero is tired, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Olfactophilia, Omega!Heero, Probable OOC-ness, Trowa is amused, bottom!Heero, domestic-ish, minor inflation kink, rutt and heat dynamics, rutting alphas are ridiculous, un-betad because author is a fool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_date/pseuds/Seitou
Summary: The month since Heero's transition into omega-hood has been largely uneventful, his partners and work still treat him the same. Life as normal. Until he's reminded what happens to his mates at the end of June.





	Heero Yuy and Utter Rutting Nonsense

Wakefulness came to Heero in chunks. First the was the shock of conscious, though that period between warm, fuzzy sleep and wide awake was getting longer and longer with each peaceful year. Reflexes honed through training and wartime necessity, were slow to leave,  and some never would, but the knowledge that he was safe, that the world wasn’t tearing itself apart for seemingly no reason, and that it wasn’t his job alone to fix it, made him slow to leave that cocoon of well rested sleep.

Once he was awake,  it was a simple matter of assessing his body and his surroundings. All was normal physically, though he was still getting used to slick sensation between his cheeks that accompanied his morning wood now.  He could feel solid, but flexible weight against his sides and legs. The bed behind his head radiating warmth. So He wasn’t alone. A deep breath confirmed it. He could smell his mates in the room, almost overwhelming  him, their combined scent forming a musky earth cloud in the room.

Slowly blinking his eyes own he stared up at a familiar pale ceiling. He flicked his eyes down slightly to see the edge of a pale violet wall in the dim light from the west facing window. So in Duo’s room then. Letting his gaze wander further down he could see the indigo bleed into pale blue violet and hazy pink. So it was still early yet.

Tipping his head to left brought a mop of blonde hair tucked against his side into view. Moving his head pulled a disgruntled sound from the dark head tucked under his chin. A whipcord strong arms pull them closer together, jostling his legs and eliciting a pained groan from the body draped over his legs. All that was missing was-

He felt long fingers card through his hair and rub his scalp and he let out a groan of his own. He grunted softly when those same deft fingers slide to the back of his head and nudged it forward. He reluctantly lift his his head so that the body under it could slide free before settling back into the warmth left by Trowa’s retreating body.

He watched the half-naked acrobat slip from the head of the bed, mindful of their still sleeping bed fellows. Dark blue eyes took in powerful muscles twitched as his tall lover stretched, pale olive skin stretched over his rolling shoulders. A low rumble of appreciation threatening to come up from his throat, cock twitching in interested along with another part of his anatomy, which pulled a slight frowned to the Japanese man’s lips.

Arousal wasn’t an unfamiliar sensation to Heero after four years. In that first rutt he’s been nervous and stiff, not sure what to do or where to place his hands. But he was a quick study, learning what did and didn’t get partners and himself off. With such willing and patience teachers, he swiftly learn the spots on his partners that could make them shiver and moan, while also learning to let go and allow them to do the same for him. So getting a hard on for his lovers wasn’t going to send him running for the hills, but the feel of sticky, dampness meant more trips to the restroom than Heero was comfortable with. Not for the first time he wondered why couldn’t have just stayed a beta.

A low chuckle brought Heero’s attention back to Trowa. His arms were folded over his chest and his eyes crinkled with silent amusement. It was the kind of ridiculously smug glee that made Duo stick his tongue out at him or Wufei threaten to punch him. He was sorely tempted to do the same. Instead he glared at him, the effect greatly diminished by Wufei sleepily kissing at neck. Damn if it wasn’t hard to be mad and horny at the same time.

This just made the uni-banged man laugh more, his shoulders visibly shaking. Heero poked his tongue out at him.

“Don’t stick that out unless you intend to use it.”

“I will. Just not on you.” He was met with a disbelieving snort before the other stretched again and padded quietly from the room, leaving Heero to try and extract himself from the pile unassisted. …Asshole.

Heero wiggle slightly to full assess his position. One set of arm was wrapped securely around his torso, he could tell by the way they tightened when he breathed that they were Wufei’s. Quatre’s arms were somewhere coiled loosely around his hips. The blonde’s head was pillowed on Heero’s chest, lazily nuzzling the skin above Wufei’s arms. Duo was curled over Heero’s knees and calves, his head burrowed into Wufei’s hip. His own arm with useless, one curled beneath Quatre and the other trapped between his side and Wufei. In other words, there was no getting out of this without waking everyone up. This was why he didn’t sleep in the middle.

His moving hadn’t gone unnoticed either. He couldn’t stop the full body shiver the came over him when Quatre pressed his own half hard length against Heero’s thigh and ass cheek. Any attempt to get away from Quatre’s lazily rolling hips pressed him right against Wufei’s crotch, which was partly rubbed his own groin. His lazy chub was started to get fully erect, meaning more of that same slippery liquid was coming from his ass. At some point his movement must have disturbed Duo, because Death scythe's former pilot rolled onto his stomach and brought his arm down over Heero’s stomach, effectively pinning him in place.

The tiniest meow from the door offered him salvation from his sensual fate. He craned his neck as the bed shifted again. Noir, their 20 pound snowshoe cat stood expectantly on the corner of the bed, chirping at Heero the way she did every morning after she’d been gifted to him.

It was a long established rule between them that there was to be no sex if any of the cats were in the room. No so much because they were put off be by being watched (far from it most of the time), but one ill fated attack by Dagger on Trowa and Duo while they were fooling around had been enough for all of them to make sure doors were firmly closed when clothing came off.

Heero made a soft clicking noise to call the cat up the bed, hoping her heavy paws would step on someone, thus making them move before Heero had to. She stepped around Wufei and over Duo’s back to flop down on only stop on Heero’s frame not covered by his lovers’ limbs at all. He looked down to glare at the traitor and received a kitten kiss to the nose and a hearty purr for his trouble. No help whatsoever.

To add insult to injury, where Noir was, Cloak and Dagger were rarely far behind. Sure enough he could feel the little monsters clamber onto the bed. He wasn’t surprised when the large green eyes leaned into his field of vision and followed by a curious tawny colored paw, claws thankfully sheathed.

He let his head fall back into the bed and his eyes close in surrender. There was no winning this morning. He wondered what Dr. J and Dekim Barton would think if they could see what had become of their perfect soldier, an omega, mated to four men and pinned under three he could still easily lift but wouldn’t because he didn’t want to disturb them. Not that he particularly cared. Both men were dead and gone, and thus not not his problem anymore. It was more morbid curiosity at this point.

The soft click of a camera shutter stopped him from venturing towards that mental pitfall. His he head snapped up fast enough to jostle both Wufei and Quatre as leveled a glare at Trowa, who was now fully dressed, the lens of his camera phone pointed at the bed and a big smirk on his lips. (Well big by Trowa’s standards, which merely meant it was visible to the outside world.)

“I will kill you.”

“Love you too.” He glared at the silver otter box in lover’s lands. “And no hacking my phone.” He almost hated that they knew him that well.

“No death threats before caffeine.” Wufei, now more awake than he had been, mumble and pressed a kiss to Heero’s neck again. One dark eye opened a take in the European. “You leaving already.”

“In a few. You know how spaceports are.” It wasn’t a surprise. It was routine for Trowa to spend the bulk of his summer helping Catherine at the circus, only breaking during the busy season for his rutt before going right back to the ring.

Trowa made his way around the bed,kneeling over them. He bent in half and caught Wufei’s lips in a lazy kiss. A languid press of lips and tongue that drew a pleased moan from the drowsy Asian. Once satisfied he leaned further over the bed, hand braced above Heero’s head and on Wufei’s shoulder, and peppered kisses over Quatre face, moving down until he captured his lips. He nipped and lick at softly lips until the petite Alpha return the gesture, aquamarine eye fuzzy with sleep and pleasure.

Trowa sat back slightly and looked down at Heero with one thin brow raised confidently. Heero met his forest gaze with a petulant stare. It only last a few seconds before Trowa lean down and kisses him too. And despite himself he did him a little tongue.

“You’ll be okay while I’m gone?” It was not a question Heero expected to hear from the usually relaxed Alpha. But it was clearly a question.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” He didn’t get an answer, just a soft hum before green eyes flicked to Wufei and Quatre. Before Heero could but further voice to his confusion, Trowa press a kiss to his forehead and almost leapt off the bed.

“You know how to reach me if you need me.” Again Heero wasn’t sure what Trowa was getting at. He couldn’t help but think that there was something that Heero wasn’t accounting for. He loved and hated when Trowa got mysterious and vague. 

Trowa paused to take in Duo’s sprawled body, still sound asleep, and now drooling on Wufei’s briefs. Heero could see the mischief in those green eyes, and judging by the giggles and snickers beside him so had the other two.

Trowa presses a light kiss to Duo’s bare should, one hand running down the braided pilot’s back tenderly. He savored the soft sighs as he slid his hand under the waistband of Duo’s short to push them down over the curve of his ass. With a quick glance up the bed as his companions and a sly smirk on his lip he struck, hard and fast across those pale cheeks five times.

The resulting yelp and tumble off the bed were worth the glare of betrayal Duo shot at them the floor, Trowa’s long legs carrying him out of the before Duo even sat up.

As a chase ensued, Heero was finally released from his prison of limbs to sit up full, Noir sliding down into his lap with a soft thump and put upon meow. A few gentle scratches  between her ear and stroke down her side were all it took to win her forgiveness. Given the way the two sets of arms tightened and threatened to pull him back into the bed, his mates might need a little more convincing to let him up.

“ ‘S too early… Stay here.” He felt Quatre curl around his waist, nosing at the small of his bare back, just above the band of his briefs. He glanced at the clock behind the blonde. Still another half hour before they had to get up in earnest. He hummed softly, shifting out of Wufei’s arms to roll on top of Quatre, pinning the other to bed. 

Before the blond could fully react, Heero has his arms pinned above his hand and hips pressing him deep into the bed. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? To spend all day in bed, curled under one of us.” He tightened his grip around Quatre’s wrists, savoring the throating moan the other man released. He could feel his erection roll up against his stomach. “To bad for you I have reports I need to finish.” And with that Heero rolled the rest of the way off the bed and into the bathroom, Wufei’s stifled laughter and a litany of arabic curses behind him. 

Early as it was, he enjoyed these slow mornings, when none of them woke with a cold sweats from nightmares or memories they couldn’t escape and that left then shaking and wild, clinging to each other for solace.  Mornings like this made him feel silly and young, like he was a normal twenty-something, and not a terrorist turned preventer with, as Duo puts it, a bucket load of issues.

He makes quick work of the rest of his routine, quickly brushing his teeth, scrubbing his face and brushing his teeth. He only hesitated a moment before taking his birth control, the latest addition to his routine. He sighed, examining the pill bottle thoughtfully. Being omega hadn’t changed anything beyond a new element to their sex life, and even that felt arbitrary if not a little annoying. His partners didn’t look or expect anything  more from him than they had before. His work load hadn’t changed, and he never cared for the opinions of others (limited exceptions not withstanding), so any changes in the office atmosphere were largely lost on him. He wondered, not for the first time, if being an omega was really as a big a deal as he’d been told. 

Making his way through the livingroom to the open kitchen, Trowa’s question still echoed in his head, and Heero couldn’t help but feel that he was forgetting something. Mentally checking off things he’d either taken care of the night before, or would be done before the day was done and nothing he could think of warranted the hint of worry in Trowa’s voice. It wasn’t until he was faced with the digital calendar on the refrigerator door did things click into place.

The entire last week of June was highlighted in a pale red. There was a small note on for the that day, reminding them of Trowa’s flight out. But the entire week after that had the same word in big, bold letters: “RUTT”. There was only response Heero could think of given the circumstances.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> While the bulk of the story does take place during that week, Heero's heat and Trowa's ruts will be explained.


End file.
